Menora
right|200px Menora este un candelabru cu sapte brate, care era aprins cu ulei de masline in Tabernacol si mai apoi in Templul din Ierusalim . Este unul dintre cele mai vechi simboluri iudaice, fiind descrisa cu lux de amanunte in Tora (Exodul 25:31-40). Odata cu Distrugerea Templului din Ierusalim, locatia Menorei nu mai este cunoscuta. Replici in miniatura ale Menorei exista insa si astazi in sinagogi, muzee si chiar in case private. Imaginea Menorei este prezenta si pe stema Statului Israel Modern. Din punct de vedere al simbolisticii, parerile sunt impartite. Unele surse leaga Menora de ideea relatiei dintre Dumnezeu si poporul evreu si de misiunea iudaismului de a aduce or la'goim (lumina pentru toate popoarele). In aceasta idee, prezenta lui Dumnezeu in Templul din Ierusalim era marcata in antichitate prin faptul ca una dintre lumanarile Menorei (lumanarea de vest) ardea permanent. De asemenea, unele surse iudaice descriu metaforic rolul Menorei spunand ca "atunci cand Menora era aprinsa in Ierusalim, lumina ei se raspandea in intreaga lume". O alta explicatie este legata de luminile aprinse pe cele sapte brate care, conform prescriptiilor Torei, trebuiau sa fie indreptate catre centru. Conform aceastei simbolistici, lumina centrala Il reprezinta pe Dumnezeu, catre care trebuie sa se indrepte gandurile si aspiratiile oamenilor (a se vedea in acest sens comentariul la pericopa Behaalotha 5762). Alte explicatii prezinta lumanarea centrala ca desemnand Shabatul, ziua de odihna, iar celelalte sase lumanari fiind zilele de lucru. In fine, Menora reprezinta, conform unor alte explicatii, si un memento pentru momentul revelatiei lui Dumnezeu in fata lui Moshe (momentul tufisului arzator), descris in capitolul 25 din Exodul. Sursa: DvarTora.ro Menora (ebraică: מנורה) este un candelabru cu șapte brațe. Este unul dintre cele mai vechi simboluri ale poporului evreu. Menora este un simbol consacrat al statului Israel. Despre acest obiect de cult religios mozaic se scrie următoarele în Vechiul Testament (Zaharia 4,2): “și mi-a zis: "Ce vezi?" și am zis: "Iată văd un candelabru cu totul de aur, cu șapte candele, iar deasupra candelabrului este un vas cu untdelemn din care pornesc șapte țevi către cele șapte candele” Cf:Exodul 25:31-40. : Menora conform Dictionarului enciclopedic de iudaism * Candelabru, cel mai adesea cu șapte brațe, ca acela din Sanctuar sau din Templu, devenit principalul simbol evreiesc. Este descris prima oară în Exod (2531-38), unde Dumnezeu îi dă lui Moise instrucțiuni detaliate pentru confecționarea sa: “Să faci un sfeșnic de aur curat: sfeșnicul acesta să fie din aur bătut. Piciorul, brațele, cupele, nodurile și florile lui să fie dintr-o bucată. Șase brațe să se desfacă din laturile lui: trei brațe ale sfeșnicului dintr-o parte și trei brațe ale sfeșnicului din cealaltă parte...” O descriere similară apare în Exod 37, 17-24. Menora trebuia așezată în Sanctuar și se poate presupune că în Templu era un candelabru asemănător. Se știe că existau în templul lui Solomon zece candelabre de aur. Potrivit unei legende, unul dintre acestea a fost dus în Babilon cu exilații în sec. al VI-lea î.e.n., apoi readus la Ierusalim de evreii întorși din exil și așezat în cel de-al Doilea Templu. Acesta adăpostea cu siguranță o menora de aur care a fost luată ca pradă de război de regele sirian Antioh Epifanes în sec. al II-lea î.e.n. După victoria Hașmoneilor asupra sirienilor, Iuda Macabeul a construit o nouă menora cu șapte brațe. Textele talmudice spun că noul sfeșnic a fost făurit în trei etape: mai întâi din materiale simple și ieftine, apoi din argint și, în sfârșit, din aur. * După cucerirea romană și distrugerea Ierusalimului în anul 70 e.n., toate urmele menorei au dispărut. Romanii au etalat-o la Roma în parada lor triumfală, după cum se poate vedea și astăzi pe basoreliefurile Arcului lui Titus care redau această scenă. Partea superioară a candelabrului reprezentat aici corespunde punct cu punct descrierii menorei din Sanctuar și Templu. Piciorul însă nu corespunde tradiției evreiești nici ca desen nici ca structură. Reprezentările de menore găsite în cursul săpăturilor arheologice arată că sfeșnicul tradițional avea piciorul altfel decât cel zugrăvit pe Arcul lui Titus. Soarta menorei luată de romani a inspirat numeroase legende. * Menora a devenit un motiv central în conștiința poporului evreu. Deja în antichitate ea figura în mod curent ca emblemă. Săpăturile arheologice au dovedit că ea servea ca motiv decorativ pe pavimente de mozaic, pe pereți, pe lintouri de porți și în ornamentația sinagogilor. Erau gravate și pictate menore pe monumente funerare și pe diverse obiecte de sticlă, ceramică sau metal. Desene schematice de menore au fost descoperite în grotele unde se ascundeau evreii răsculați și zeloții. * De-a lungul generațiilor, menora cu șapte brațe a primit o mare varietate de interpretări. Poporul evreu a adoptat-o ca pe un simbol central și durabil al marelui mit al exilului și al speranței de izbăvire. Menora a fost reprezentată în sinagogi în diferite epoci, pe obiecte de cult, pe manuscrise miniate și pe amulete. A fost confecționată în diferite tehnici: broderie, feronerie, gravură, hârtie decupată, sticlă. * În materie de artă, candelabrul este adesea conform descrierii din Biblie, accentul fiind pus pe unul sau altul din elemente. Alteori, forma este diferită, simbolică și metaforică: menora apare împletită cu ramurile unui pom, flancată de păsări, cu un suport lat etc. Diversele curente mistice care s-au dezvoltat printre evrei au influențat forma și stilul menorei iar Cabala, cu simbolurile ei, a extins semnificația alegorică a obiectului. * În pofida folosinței ei răspândite, menora a fost arareori prezentată tridimensional, deoarece înțelepții Talmudului au interzis să se confecționeze o menora la fel cu cea din Templu. Confecționarea unei menore din aur era de asemeni interzisă. * În ultimele secole, popularitatea simbolului a cunoscut o serie de fluctuații. Comunitățile evreiești din apusul și centrul Europei, care s-au emancipat treptat și care căutau o expresie adecvată noului lor statut, au limitat folosirea simbolică a menorei din cauza asocierii ei cu ritualul Templului și cu imaginile mistice și alegorice ale Evului Mediu, pe care le resimțeau ca opuse propriilor lor tendințe universaliste. În secolul al XIX-lea, evreii preferau să utilizeze scutul (sau steaua) lui David (maghen David), care devine semnul lor distinctiv, sau tablele Legii, care se potriveau mai bine cu dorința lor de a prezenta iudaismul ca un mesaj universal. * La începutul sec. al XX-lea, o dată cu progresul sionismului și cu descoperirile arheologice din Ereț Israel, a avut loc o renaștere a interesului pentru menora, tot mai des utilizată ca un simbol evreiesc esențial. Ea a fost aleasă pentru a reprezenta diferite organizații evreiești iar artiștii sioniști au inclus diverse forme ale candelabrului în operele lor. Academia de arte frumoase Bețalel, întemeiată în 1906 la Ierusalim și cunoscută pentru orientarea ei culturală sionistă, a încurajat utilizarea simbolurilor evreiești tradiționale, inclusiv a menorei, pe care profesorii și studenții școlii au introdus-o în compoziții decorative, tapiserii, obiecte de cult, bijuterii etc. * După crearea Statului Israel s-a ales ca stemă națională o menora cu șapte brațe, corespunzând ca reprezentare cu cea gravată pe Arcul lui Titus de la Roma. Această alegere, în pofida marelui număr de alte forme dezvăluite de descoperirile arheologice, exprimă dorința de a prezenta renașterea națională ca o antiteză a trecutului, a distrugerii și a exilului. * * : Interpretarea duhovniceasca dupa Maxim Marturisitorul (Filocalia 3) :Întrebarea 63 La același Prooroc s-a scris iarăși: "Și a zis către mine: Ce vezi? Și am zis: Am văzut, și iată un candelabru (sfeșnic) cu totul de aur și o lampă (făclie) deasupra lui; și șapte candele pe el și șapte pâlnii la candelele de pe el Și doi măslini deasupra lui, unul de-a dreapta lampei și altul de-a stânga".543 Ce este candelabru și de ce e de aur; ce este lampa de deasupra lui ce sunt cele șapte candele, ce sunt cele șapte pâlnii la cele șapte candele, ce sunt cei doi măslini și de ce se află de-a dreapta și de-a stânga lămpii? :Răspuns Cuvântul proorocesc, descriind de departe, în chip, simbolic măreția prealuminată și suprastrălucită a Sfintei Biserici a zugrăvit vedenia aceasta astfel, voind să arate, cred, înțelesul tainei celei noi a ei. Deci candelabrul cu totul de aur este Biserica atotlăudată a lui Dumnezeu, curată și neîntinată, neprihănită și nealterată, nemicșorată și primitoare a adevăratei lumini (1). Căci se spune că aurul fiind inalterabil, dacă e scufundat în pământ nu se înnegrește și nu e ros de rugină iar dacă e ars nu se micșorează. Afară de aceea, el întărește și înnoiește prin forța sa naturală puterea văzului celor ce și-o ațintesc asupra lui. Așa este și Biserica atotslăvită a lui Dumnezeu, care întrece în chip real cea mai curată natură a aurului. Ea e nealterată, ca una ce nu are nici un amestec străin în învățătura ei tainică despre Dumnezeu, mărturisită prin credință (2); e curată, întrucât strălucește de lumina și de slava virtuților (3); e neîntinată, nefiind pătată de nici o murdărie a patimilor (4); e neprihănită, ca una ce nu are atingere cu nici unul din duhurile rele (5). Trăind în împrejurările pământești, ea nu e înnegrită de rugina păcatului, în sfârșit ea rămâne nemicșorată și neîmpuținată, deoarece, cu toate că e arsă din vreme în vreme în cuptorul prigoanelor și încercată de răscoalele necontenite ale ereziilor, nu suferă sub povara încercărilor nici o slăbire în învățătura sau viața, în credința sau disciplina ei (6). De aceea ea întărește prin har înțelegerea, celor ce caută spre ea cu evlavie. Căci ea cheamă pe de-o parte pe necredincioși, dăruindu-le lumina cunoștinței adevărate, pe de alta păstrează pe cei ce contemplă cu iubire tainele ei, păzind nevătămată și fără beteșug pupila înțelegerii lor. Iar pe cei ce au suferit vreo clătinare îi chemă din nou și le reface prin cuvânt de îndemn înțelegerea bolnavă. Așa se înțelege candelabrul văzut de Prooroc, după unul din înțelesurile cuvintelor de mai sus. Iar lampa de deasupra lui este lumina părintească și adevărată, care luminează pe tot omul ce vine în lume544 (8): adică Domnul nostru Iisus Hristos. Acesta, prin primirea trupului nostru luat de la noi, s-a făcut și s-a numit lampă, ca Cel ce e înțelepciunea și Cuvântul cel după fire al lui Dumnezeu și Tatăl, care e propovăduit în Biserica lui Dumnezeu prin credința cea dreaptă și e înălțat și dezvăluit între neamuri de viețuirea virtuoasă prin păzirea poruncilor. El luminează ca o lampă (făclie) tuturor celor din casă, adică din lumea aceasta, precum El însuși zice: "Nimeni nu aprinde făclie și o pune sub obroc, ci în sfeșnic ce luminează tuturor celor din casă".545 Deci s-a numit pe sine "făclie", pentru faptul că fiind după fire Dumnezeu și făcându-Se trup după iconomie, ca lumină după ființă e ținut în scoica trupului în chip necircumscris prin mijlocirea sufletului ca făclie, cum e ținut focul prin feștilă. Aceasta a înțeles-o și marele David, când a numit pe Domnul "făclie", zicând: "Legea ta este făclie picioarelor mele și lumină cărărilor mele".546 Căci Mântuitorul și Dumnezeul meu mă izbăvește de întunericul neștiinței și al răutății. De acea a și fost numit de Scriptură "făclie". Căci cuvântul (grecesc) λύχνος (făclie), vine de la a dezlega întunericul = λύειν το νύχος (căci νύχος, înseamnă întuneric, cum zic cei ce studiază înțelesul cuvintelor). Pentru că împrăștiind, asemenea unei făclii, negura neștiinței și întunericul răutății, s-a făcut El însuși tuturor cale de mântuire, călăuzind prin virtute și cunoștință spre Tatăl pe toți cei ce voiesc să pășească, prin împlinirea poruncilor dumnezeiești, pe urmele Lui, ca pe-o cale a dreptății. Iar sfeșnicul (candelabrul) este Sf. Biserică, pentru că în ea luminează, prin propovăduire, Cuvântul lui Dumnezeu, trimițându-și razele adevărului asupra tuturor celor ce se află în această lume ca într-o casă oarecare, umplându-le înțelegerea tuturor cu cunoștința dumnezeiască (9). Pe de altă parte "obrocul" simbolizează sinagoga Iudeilor, adică slujirea trupească a legii, care acoperă prin grosimea simbolurilor literei lumina cunoștinței adevărate a sensurilor. (10) Cuvântul (Rațiunea) nu vrea să fie câtuși de puțin sub acest obroc, ci vrea să fie așezat în vârful și pe înălțimea Bisericii. Căci dacă Cuvântul547 e ținut sub litera legii, ca sub un obroc, îi lipsește pe toți de lumina veșnică nedăruindu-le vederea duhovnicească celor ce nu se străduiesc să se lepede de simțirea (percepția) înșelătoare, care nu e capabilă decât de eroare și nu sesizează decât aspectul coruptibil al corpurilor înrudite cu ea. El vrea deci să fie pus în sfeșnic, adică în Biserică, sau în slujire rațională în duh, ca să-i lumineze pe toți, din toată lumea, învățându-i să viețuiască și să se poarte conform cu rațiunea, și numai atâta grijă să aibă de cele corporale, cât e de lipsă ca să taie orice afecțiune a sufletului față de ele; de asemenea ca toată străduința să le fie să nu dea sufletului nici o închipuire materială; după ce a fost stinsă prin rațiune simțirea (percepția simțurilor), care la început a respins rațiunea (cuvântul) și a acceptat iraționalitatea plăcerii ca pe un șarpe lunecos (11). Căci cu dreptate a fost rânduită moartea împotriva simțirii ca să nu mai poată oferi diavolului intrare spre suflet. Iar simțirea aceasta, fiind una după, gen, se împarte în cinci specii, înduplecând prin percepția fiecărui simț sufletul amăgit să iubească cele sensibile înrudite cu acel simț, în loc să-l iubească pe Dumnezeu (12). De aceea cel ce ascultă înțelepțește de rațiune,548 alege de bunăvoie moartea trupului înainte de moartea silnică și fără voie, despărțindu-și total voința de simțire.549 Dar cel ce rămâne numai la litera Scripturii, are ca singură stăpânitoare peste fire simțirea (percepția), prin care se manifestă afecțiunea sufletului față de trup. Căci litera, dacă nu e înțeleasă duhovnicește, e mărginită în conținutul ei de simțire, care nu îngăduie să străbată înțelesul celor scrise până la minte. Iar dacă litera se adresează numai simțirii, tot cel ce primește litera în chip iudaic numai ca istorie, trăiește după trup, suportând în fiecare zi prin aplecarea voii moartea păcatului, din pricina simțirii celei vii, neputând, să omoare cu duhul faptele trupului, ca să trăiască viața cea fericită în duh. "Căci de viețuiți după trup, veți muri", zice dumnezeiescul apostol, iară de omorîți cu duhul faptele trupului, veți trăi".550 Drept aceea, aprinzând făclia, adică rațiunea care aduce lumina cunoștinței prin contemplație și fapte, să nu o punem sub obroc, ca să nu fim osândiți, ca unii ce mărginim la literă puterea necuprinsă de minte a înțelepciunii, ci în sfeșnic, adică în Sf. Biserică, pe culmea contemplației adevărate, ca să răspândească asupra tuturor lumina dumnezeieștilor dogme. Despre această Sf. Biserică legea a prevestit în chip figurat că va fi candelabru turnat și cu totul de aur. Aceasta întrucât pe de-o parte nu are în ea nici o parte goală, lipsită de puterea Cuvântului, iar pe de alta e străină de toate prisosurile materiale și nu are nimic pământesc. Dar marele Zaharia, descriind acest candelabru în toate amănuntele, adaugă că afară de lampă mai erau pe el șapte candele (făclii). Aceste șapte candele trebuie să le înțelegem aici în alt chip, de cum am înfățișat candela (făclia) din Evanghelie. Căci nu toate persoanele și lucrurile care sunt exprimate prin același cuvânt trebuie înțelese în unul și același chip, ci fiecare dintre cele spuse trebuie înțeles după sensul locului din Sfânta Scriptură, dacă vrem să ținem seama de scopul celor scrise.551 Prin candele socotesc că Sfânta Scriptură înțelege aici lucrările Duhului Sfânt, sau darurile (harismele) Duhului Sfânt, pe care le dăruiește Bisericii Cuvântul care e capul întregului trup (13). Căci s-a spus: "Și se va odihni peste El duhul lui Dumnezeu, duhul înțelepciunii si al înțelegerii, duhul sfatului și al tăriei, duhul cunoștinței și al evlaviei; și duhul temerii îl va umple pe El".552 Dar capul Bisericii, potrivit unei imagini omenești, este Hristos. Deci Cel ce are după fire pe Duhul, dăruiește, ca Dumnezeu, Bisericii lucrările Duhului. Căci Cuvântul făcându-mi-Se mie om, îmi lucrează mie toată mântuirea, dându-mi prin ale mele cele proprii Lui după fire, mie celui pentru care s-a făcut și om. Și așezându-se în situația celui ce primește pentru mine, scoate la arătare ale Sale proprii. Căci cerând, ca un iubitor de oameni pentru Sine harul de care am lipsă eu, îmi atribuie mie meritul (puterea) isprăvilor Lui după fire. Deci pentru mine se spune că primește și acum ceea ce are prin fire fără de început și mai presus de rațiune. Căci Duhul Sfânt, precum este prin fire al lui Dumnezeu și Tatăl, după ființă, la fel este prin fire și al Fiului după ființă, ca cel ce purcede ființial în chip negrăit din Tatăl prin Fiul cel născut din Tatăl; și dăruiește candelabrului, adică Bisericii, ca niște candele, lucrările proprii. Și precum candela împrăștie întunericul, tot așa lucrările Duhului scot și alungă din Biserică păcatul cel de multe feluri. Astfel înțelepciunea desființează nechibzuința, înțelegerea depărtează nepriceperea, sfatul alungă lipsa de discernământ, tăria înlătură slăbiciunea, cunoștința șterge neștiința, evlavia alungă necredința și ticăloșia faptelor ei, în sfârșit temerea depărtează învârtoșarea nepăsării. Căci nu numai poruncile sunt lumină, ci și lucrările Duhului (15). Dar candele care ard toată viața în Biserică, răspândind lumina mântuirii,sunt și treptele care susțin buna, ei rânduială. De pildă învățătorul înțelept al dumnezeieștilor și înaltelor dogme și taine, e o candelă care descoperă învățături necunoscute înainte mulțimii. Iar cel ce ascultă cu înțelegere și pricepere înțelepciunea grăită de cei desăvârșiți, e și el o candelă, întrucât ca ascultător cuminte păzește în sine lumina adevărului celor grăite.553 Cel ce deosebește cu bun sfat timpurile de lucruri și acomodează modurile de activitate cu rațiunile lucrurilor, neîngăduind să se amestece întreolaltă în chip nepotrivit, fiind un sfetnic minunat se dovedește și el ca o altă candelă. Iar cel ce suportă cu cuget neclintit atacurile încercărilor fără de voie, ca fericitul Iov și ca vitejii mucenici este o candelă tare, păzind și el cu răbdare bărbătească nestinsă lumina mântuirii, ca unul ce are pe Domnul tărie și laudă.554 Cel ce cunoaște meșteșugurile vicleanului și nu ignoră tăbărîrile războaielor nevăzute, este și el o altă candelă învăluită de lumina cunoștinței, putând zice cu dreptate împreună cu marele Apostol "Căci nu ne sunt necunoscute gândurile lui".555 Iar cel ce duce o viață evlavioasă (binecredincioasă) după porunca Domnului, îndreptând-o prin virtuți, e o altă candelă, ca unul ce-și adeverește evlavia (credința) prin modurile purtărilor sale. În sfârșit, cel ce în așteptarea judecății face din înfrânare zid ce oprește intrarea patimilor la suflet, s-a făcut o altă candelă, curățind cu sârguință, prin frica de Dumnezeu, petele patimilor întipărite pe el și făcându-și viața stăvezie și luminoasă prin ștergerea întinăciunilor contrare firii (16). Deci curățirea celor vrednici de curăția adusă de virtuți o face Duhul Sfânt prin temere, evlavie și cunoștință; iar iluminarea care hărăzește cunoștința lucrurilor după rațiunile pe temeiul cărora există, o dăruiește celor vrednici de lumină, prin tărie, sfat și înțelegere; în sfârșit, desăvârșirea o hărăzește celor vrednici de îndumnezeire prin înțelepciunea atotluminoasă, simplă și întreagă, ridicându-i în mod nemijlocit și în tot chipul spre cauza lucrurilor, atât cât e cu putință oamenilor, încât strălucesc în ei numai însușirile dumnezeiești ale bunătății lui Dumnezeu. Prin aceasta cunoscându-se pe ei înșiși din Dumnezeu, iar pe Dumnezeu din ei înșiși (17), întrucât între ei și Dumnezeu nu mai e nici un zid care să-i despartă, dat fiind că între înțelepciune și Dumnezeu nu mai este nume, se vor bucura de neschimbabilitatea neclintită, ca unii ce au depășit toate cele de la mijloc (18), în care se ascundea odinioară primejdia de a greși în privința cunoașterii.556 Căci ei au fost ridicați în chip negrăit și neînțeles, după har, pe culmea cea mai înaltă, infinită și de infinite ori infinit dincolo de toate după fire, printr-o neștiință și o tăcere negrăită. "Și șapte pâlnii la cele șapte candele de pe sfeșnic. Cuvântul nostru despre candele a indicat două înțelesuri ale lor. Cel despre pâlnii va începe de aci. Spun unii că pâlnia e un vas în formă de cupă, în care oamenii obișnuiesc să pună uleiul care trebuie vărsat în candelă spre hrănirea și susținerea luminii. Așadar după înțelesul mai înalt, pâlniile celor șapte candele ale sfeșnicului văzut sunt deprinderile (aptitudinile) și dispozițiile capabile să primească diferitele rațiuni și moduri de activitate morală care hrănesc și întrețin cele șapte candele, adică lucrările duhului; cu alte cuvinte deprinderile și dispozițiile, celor ce au primit în Biserică împărțirea farurilor (19). Căci precum fără undelemn e cu neputință să se întrețină nestinsă candela, tot așa fără o deprindere care să hrănească cele bune prin rațiuni, moduri de activitate morală, idei și gânduri potrivite și cuvenite, e cu neputință să se păzească nestinsă lumina darurilor. Pentru că tot darul duhovnicesc are lipsă de o deprindere (aptitudine) corespunzătoare cu el, care să-i toarne neîncetat, ca un untdelemn, materia cugetării, fiind păstrat prin deprinderea celui ce l-a primit. Pâlniile celor șapte candele ale candelabrului, sunt așadar deprinderile, (aptitudinile) corespunzătoare cu darurile dumnezeiești ale Sfintei Biserici. Din ele înțelepții și neadormiții paznici ai bunurilor dăruite varsă, ca din niște vase, asemenea înțeleptelor fecioare din Evanghelie, untdelemnul bucuriei în candelele darurilor (harismelor). "Și doi măslini deasupra lui; unul de-a dreapta lămpii și altul de-a stânga". Cuvântul a descris foarte frumos și potrivit toată vedenia care se referă la Sine însuși. Căci înfățișând candelabrul, lampa, candelele, pâlniile, a adus și doi măslini. Aceasta fiindcă se cădea cu adevărat ca deodată cu lumina să fie cugetată în chip firesc și cauza care naște puterea ce întreține lumina, ca nu cumva să se stingă lumina din candelabru, nefiind alimentată. Cei doi măslini ai candelabrului de aur, adică ai Sfintei Biserici universale, sunt cele două Testamente, din care, ca din niște măslini, se stoarce, prin căutare și cercetare evlavioasă, ca în untdelemn, substanța înțelesurilor, care alimentează lumina darurilor dumnezeiești. Prin această substanță deprinderea fiecăruia păzește nestinsă lumina harului ce s-a dat pe măsura lui, lumina ce se întreține, ca printr-un untdelemn, prin înțelesurile Scripturilor (20). Căci precum fără măslin nu se poate afla untdelemn adevărat și natural și precum fără vas nu se poate ține uleiul primit, iar nefiind hrănită de untdelemn lumina candelei se stinge cu siguranță, la fel fără Sfintele Scripturi nu se poate dobândi cu adevărat substanța dumnezeiească a înțelesurilor și fără deprinderea capabilă să primească ca un vas, aceste înțelesuri, nu poate lua naștere o cugetare demnă de Dumnezeu, iar lumina cunoștinței din daruri, nealimentată de înțelesurile dumnezeiești, nu poate fi întreținută nestinsă de cei ce o au. Așadar înălțându-ne privirea la înțelesul duhovnicesc, cuvântul nostru a asemănat candelabrul cu Biserica; lampa cu Dumnezeu cel întrupat, care s-a îmbrăcat cu firea noastră în chip neschimbat, după ipostas; cele șapte candele cu darurile, sau lucrările duhului, cum a arătat limpede marele Isaia; pâlniile candelelor cu deprinderile capabile de înțelesurile dumnezeiești ale Scripturii, care primesc darurile dumnezeiești; în sfârșit cei doi măslini, cu cele două Testamente, din care se primește prin înțeleaptă strădanie substanța înțelesurilor dumnezeiești prin care se întreține nestinsă lumina tainelor dumnezeiești(21). "Unul de-a dreapta lampei, iar altul de-a stânga". Prin dreapta socotesc că înțelege Proorocul partea mai duhovnicească a Scripturii, iar prin stânga pe cea mai trupească (22). Iar dacă stânga indică partea mai trupească a Scripturii, iar dreapta pe cea mai duhovniceasă, socotesc că măslinul de-a stânga înseamnă Vechiul Testament, care se ocupă mai mult de filosofia activă, iar măslinul din dreapta, Noul Testament, care ne învață taina cea nouă și naște în fiecare dintre credincioși deprinderea contemplativă. Căci cel dintâi oferă celor ce se îndeletnicesc cu filosofia dumnezeiească modurile virtuții, cel de-al doilea rațiunile cunoștinței. Cel din urmă, răpind mintea din pâcla celor văzute, o ridică spre ceea ce e înrudit cu ea, curățită de toată nălucirea materială, iar cel dintâi curățește mintea de toată împătimirea după cele materiale, scoțând prin forța bărbăției, ca printr-un ciocan, piroanele care țintuiesc afecțiunea voii de trup. Cel Vechi ridică trupul străbătut de rațiune (raționalizat) spre suflet, prin mijlocirea virtuților, împiedicând mintea să coboare la trup; iar cel Nou ridică mintea, aprinsă de focul dragostei, spre Dumnezeu. Cel dintâi face trupul una cu mintea prin mișcarea de bunăvoie, iar al doilea face mintea una cu Dumnezeu prin deprinderea (cu lucrarea) harului. Prin aceasta mintea dobândește atâta asemănare cu Dumnezeu, încât din ea poate fi cunoscut Dumnezeu, Cel ce din Sine nu poate fi cunoscut de nimeni după fire, ca un original dintr-o icoană (23). În acest chip înțelegem acestea. Iar de vrea cineva să refere sensul celor spuse și la fiecare om, va găsi de asemenea înțelesuri frumoase și evlavioase. De pildă va putea să înțeleagă prin candelabru sufletul fiecăruia (24). Acesta e întreg de aur, ca unul ce după firea sa mintală și rațională, e nestricăcios și nemuritor și e cinstit cu cea mai împărătească putere a voii libere. El are asupra sa lampa credinței, adică Cuvântul care s-a făcut trup și căruia îi crede cu tărie și slujește cu adevărat. Și în el se așează făclia (candela) aprinsă a cuvântului cunoștinței, după învățătura și îndemnul aceluiași Cuvânt al lui Dumnezeu, care zice: "Nimeni nu aprinde făclia și o pune sub obroc, ci în sfeșnic ca să lumineze tuturor celor din casă." Căci Domnul poate numește aici "făclie" cuvântul cunoștinței în duh, arătat prin fapte, adică legea duhului (26). Iar "obroc", cugetul pământesc al cărnii, adică legea pătimașă a trupului. Legea harului nu trebuie pusă sub acesta, ci în suflet care e cu adevărat un sfeșnic de aur, ca să lumineze prin fulgerările faptelor dreptății și a cugetărilor înțelepte, tuturor celor din casă, adică din Biserică, sau din lumea aceasta, în felul acesta cel ce poarta această lumină îi face pe privitori să imite binele și să slăvească și ei prin faptele virtuții și nu numai prin simpla rostire de vorbe, pe Tatăl din ceruri, adică pe Dumnezeu (27), care produce în sfinți, pe culmile contemplațiilor tainice ale cunoștinței, podoaba faptelor virtuoase ale dreptății. Căci s-a scris: "Ca să vadă faptele voastre cele bune și să slăvească pe Tatăl vostru cel din ceruri".557 Așa să înțelegi candelabrul și lampa din vedenia Proorocului. Iar prin cele șapte candele se va înțelege, după explicarea de mai înainte, diferitele daruri ale Duhului, care își coboară lumina și se odihnesc peste cel ce se desăvârșește în Hristos prin virtute și cunoștință (27). Căci Scriptura înțelege aici prin Hristos, pe cel ce viețuiește după Hristos și e plin de lumina acelorași rațiuni și moduri de activitate, atât cât este cu putință omului, având și el înțelepciune și înțelegere, sfat și tărie, cunoștință, evlavie și temere, prin care se spune că privește Dumnezeu, ca prin niște ochi spirituali, peste întreg pământul fiecărei inimi. "Căci aceste șapte; candele sunt ochii Domnului, care privesc peste tot pământul".558 "Și șapte pâlnii la candelele de pe el". Pâlniile sunt deprinderile cu făptuirea și contemplația ale celor vrednici să li se împartă darurile dumnezeiești. Din acestea ei varsă substanța cugetărilor tainice, cum ar vărsa untdelemn din niște vase, păstrând nestinsă lumina darurilor Duhului (28). Iar prin cei doi măslini să înțelegi, precum am spus, cele două Testamente (29). Cel de-a stânga lămpii e Testamentul Vechi, care procură neîncetat puterii cunoscătoare sau contemplative a sufletului, ca pe un untdelemn, modurile virtuților prin activitate (30). Iar cel de-a dreapta este Testamentul Nou, cate procură neîncetat părții pasive, sau celei active a sufletului (31), ca pe un untdelemn, rațiunile duhovnicești ale cunoștințelor prin contemplație.559 Și așa prin fiecare se desăvârșește frumos taina mântuirii noastre, arătându-se învățătura prin viață și slava vieții prin învățătură. În felul acesta activitatea apare ca o contemplație lucrătoare, iar contemplația ca o activitate cunoscătoare. Scurt vorbind, virtutea apare ca o manifestare a cunoștinței, iar cunoștința ca o putere susținătoare a virtuții (32). Și prin amândouă, adică prin virtute și cunoștință, se manifestă o singură înțelepciune. Prin aceasta cunoaștem că cele două Testamente consumă întreolaltă în toate și se unesc în înfăptuirea tainei celei unice prin har, mai mult decât se unesc sufletul și trupul în alcătuirea unui singur om, prin sinteza întreolaltă (33). Iar dacă cineva, tare în înțelesurile spirituale, ar zice că cei doi măslini sunt cele două legi, cea naturală și cea duhovnicească, nu s-ar abate de la adevăr. În această interpretare legea naturală, ca cea de la stânga lămpii, adică a lui Dumnezeu Cuvântul cel întrupat, ar oferi rațiunii, prin simțirea (percepția simțurilor) înrudită cu ea, modurile de activitate în vederea virtuții, desprinzându-le din lucrurile sensibile. Iar cea spirituală sau duhovnicească, de la dreapta, ar culege, prin cugetarea înrudită cu ea, rațiunile din lucruri, în vederea cunoașterii duhovnicești (34). Și așa prin amândouă umplem diferitele deprinderi corespunzătoare cu darurile duhovnicești, cu vederi active și contemplative, întocmai ca pe niște pâlnii ale candelelor, păzind nestinsă lumina adevărului. Sau, înțelegând locul acesta al Scripturii într-un sens și mai înalt, putem vedea în cei doi măslini de la dreapta și de la stânga lămpii: Providența și Judecata. Iar la mijloc între ele, stă, ca într-un candelabru de aur în Sf. Biserică universală, sau în sufletul fiecărui sfânt, lumina adevărului care luminează tuturor. Și lumina aceasta este Cuvântul, care ca Dumnezeu cuprinde totul și descoperă rațiunile adevărate și atotgenerale ale Providenței și Judecății, prin care conservă lucrurile și în care constă taina mântuirii noastre, hotărâtă mai înainte de toate veacurile și înfăptuită în cele din urmă dintre timpuri. Dintre acestea, Providența, care stă ca un măslin la dreapta lămpii, o percepem numai prin credință în modul negrăit al unirii ipostatice a Cuvântului cu trupul însuflețit în chip rațional; iar Judecata, care stă la stânga, o înțelegem în chip negrăit din taina patimilor de viață făcătoare suportate de Dumnezeu cel întrupat pentru noi(35).560 Căci întâi El a primit întruparea cu voia pentru bunătatea Sa, ca Cel ce este prin fire Mântuitorul tuturor; iar pe urmă a răbdat patimile de bunăvoie ca Răscumpărător (36). Căci nu s-a făcut Dumnezeu om de mai înainte ca să pătimească, ci ca să-l mântuiască pe om prin patimi, întrucât acesta se făcuse robul lor prin călcarea poruncii dumnezeiești, după ce la început fusese nepătimitor. Așadar la dreapta se află taina întrupării Cuvântului, cea conformă Providenței. Ea înfăptuiește prin har îndumnezeirea mai presus de fire a celor ce se mântuiesc, îndumnezeire hotărâtă mai înainte de veacuri, la care nu se va putea ridica după fire nici o rațiune a făpturilor. Iar la stânga stă taina patimii de viață făcătoare a lui Dumnezeu, care a voit să pătimească după trup. Ea este conformă Judecății și pricinuiește pe de o parte desființarea desăvârșită a tuturor însușirilor și mișcărilor, care au pătruns în fire împotriva firii prin neascultare, și înfăptuiește pe de alta restaurarea deplină a tuturor însușirilor și mișcărilor conforme cu firea de la început (37). În urma acestei restaurări nu se va mai afla în făpturi nici o rațiune știrbită și falsificată. Acestea, adică Providența și Judecata, sau întruparea și patima, pe de o parte pentru neclintirea, curăția și incoruptibilitatea virtuții și a statorniciei bărbătești cu fapta, iar pe de alta pentru strălucirea și transparența contemplației și a cunoașterii tainice, au fost asemănate de Prooroc cu doi munți de aramă, dintre care au ieșit, asemenea unor care cu cai,561 cele patru Evanghelii (38), care au străbătut și au ocolit tot pământul și au vindecat rana din neascultarea lui Adam, făcând să se odihnească prin credință și bunăviețuire Duhul lui Dumnezeii peste țara de la miazănoapte, adică peste neamurile asupra cărora stăpânea negura neștiinței și peste firea asupra căreia domnea silnic întunericul păcatului (39). Sau poate cele patru care reprezintă forța celor patru virtuți generale, egale la număr cu sfintele Evanghelii (40). Căci și ea a străbătut, ca pe un pământ, toată inima credincioșilor și a oblojit rana cea de ocară, pricinuită în ea de patimi, făcând să se odihnească, prin împlinirea poruncilor, Duhul lui Dumnezeu în pământul de la miazănoapte, adică în trup, întrucât a scos la arătare, prin faptele dreptății, legea duhului. Sau poate prin cei doi măslini mai putem înțelege contemplația și activitatea (41). Dintre acestea contemplația e pusă în valoare de Providența manifestată prin întrupare, iar activitatea e pusă în lucrare de Judecata manifestată prin patimă.562 Cea dintâi, privind sufletul, se află la dreapta Cuvântului; cea de a doua, privind trupul, se găsește la stânga.563 Cea dintâi cheamă mintea spre înrudirea cu Dumnezeu, cea de a doua sfințește simțirea (lucrarea simțurilor) cu duhul și șterge din ea pecețile patimilor (42). Sau iarăși prin cei doi măslini trebuie să înțelegem credința și buna conștiință (43). La mijlocul acestora stă Cuvântul, căruia prin credință îi aduc credincioșii închinare dreaptă, iar prin conștiința cea bună îi slujesc cu evlavie, silindu-se să-și facă bine unul altuia. Sau prin cei doi măslini Scriptura a închipuit cele două popoare pe cel dintre păgâni și pe cel dintre Iudei (44). Ele sunt numite și "fii ungerii"564 (așa tâlcuiește Scriptura măslinii), pentru nașterea lor în duh și pentru harul înfierii dat lor spre îndumnezeire. La mijlocul lor se află Dumnezeu cel întrupat, stând ca într-un candelabru în Biserica universală, cea una și singură, și prin aceasta împăcându-le cu Sine și întreolaltă și făcându-le născătoare de lumină prin virtute și cunoștință. Sau poate prin cei doi măslini Scriptura a mai indicat tainic, sufletul și trupul (45), întrucât cel dintâi este împodobit ca un măslin cu rațiunile cunoștinței adevărate, iar trupul e acoperit cu faptele virtuților. Iar dacă cineva ar spune că cuvântul Scripturii indică prin cei doi măslini și cele două lumi (46), bun ar fi și înțelesul acesta. Căci de fapt Cuvântul ca Dumnezeu stă la mijlocul acestor lumi, pe cea inteligibilă făcând-o să licărească tainic în cea sensibilă prin chipuri, iar pe cea sensibilă învățându-ne să o înțelegem ca aflându-se în cea inteligibilă prin rațiuni (47). Și iarăși dacă ar spune cineva că vedenia celor doi măslini a închipuit viața de aici și viața viitoare (48), bună ar fi și explicația aceasta. Căci și între acestea stă Cuvântul, trăgându-ne de la viața de aici prin virtute si ducându-ne la cea viitoare prin cunoștință. Aceasta a înțeles-o poate minunatul Avacum când a zis: "În mijlocul a două vieți vei fi cunoscut".565 El a înțeles prin vieți ceea ce a înțeles marele Zaharia prin "munți de aramă" sau prin măslini, adică celor două lumi, sau veacuri, sau viețile corespunzătoare lor, sau sufletul și trupul, sau activitatea și contemplația, sau deprinderea binelui și lucrarea lui, sau legea și Proorocii, sau Vechiul Testament întreg și Noul Testament, sau cele două popoare, cel dintre păgâni și cel dintre Iudei, sau cele două legi, cea naturală și cea duhovnicească, sau credința și buna conștiință. În mijlocul tuturor acestora stă Cuvântul, lăudat și preamărit de toate și călăuzindu-le pe toate spre o singură armonie în bine, ca Dumnezeu al tuturor. Căci de aceea le-a făcut pe toate, ca să devină legătura nedesfăcută a tuturor, unindu-le pe toate cu binele și întreolaltă. Iar prin candelabrul din vedenie Scriptura a indicat poate Biserica și sufletul, ca cele ce prin firea lor au lumina harului ca un bun dobândit. Căci numai Dumnezeu are binele prin fire. De aceea toate cele ce sunt prin fire capabile de lumină și bunătate, primesc lumina și bunătatea de la El prin participare. Acestea le-a spus cuvântul nostru despre cele scrise având grijă de măsura cuvenită. Tu însă, Cuvioase Părinte, care ai văzut prin tine însuți, cu ajutorul lui Dumnezeu, lucruri mai înalte ca acestea, luminează cu razele pururea strălucitoare ale înțelegerii tale sufletul meu tocit la vedere. :Scolii :1. Ce este candelabrul? :2. Cum este Biserica aur inalterabil? :3. Cum e curată? :4. Cum e neîntinată? :5. Cum e neprihănită? :6. Cum e nemicșorată? :7. Ce înseamnă lampa candelabrului? :8. Nu tot omul care vine în această lume e luminat :numaidecât de Cuvântul, căci mulți rămân neluminați și :nepărtași de lumina cunoștinței. Ci e vădit că numai omul :care vine prin voia sa proprie în lumea cea adevărată, adică :a virtuților. Deci tot omul care vine cu adevărat, prin :nașterea de bunăvoie, în lumea aceasta a virtuților, e luminat :în mod sigur de Cuvântul, dobândind o deprindere neclintită :în virtute și o cunoștință adevărată și fără greșeală. :9. Cum este Dumnezeu, Cuvântul cel întrupat, și :făclie? :10. Ce este obrocul, sub care nu se cuvine să fie :pusă făclia, ca să fie acoperită? :11. Prin femeie a înțeles simțirea, prin șarpe :plăcerea. Căci amândouă sunt diametral opuse rațiunii. :12. Simțirea (senzația) punând stăpânire peste :minte, o învață să se închine la mulți Dumnezei. Căci :simțirea robindu-se prin fiecare simț patimilor, slujește :lucrului sensibil corespunzător, ca lui Dumnezeu. :13. Ce înțelege Scriptura prin candele? :14. Privește mărimea harului. Privește oceanul :nemărginit al învățăturii despre Dumnezeu (teologial). :15. Care sunt roadele darurilor Duhului? :16. Ce sunt candelele după alt înțeles? :17. Temerea, evlavia și cunoștința dau naștere :filosofiei active, precum tăria, sfatul și înțelegerea nasc :contemplația naturală în duh. Dar învățătura tainică despre :despre Dumnezeu (teologia) o dăruiește numai înțelepciunea :dumnezeiească. :18. Prin cele de la mijloc înțelege firea celor :sensibile și a celor inteligibile, prin care mintea omenească e :ridicată spre Dumnezeu, ca spre cauza lucrurilor. :19. Ce sunt în înțeles mai înalt, pâlniile :candelelor? :20. Ce sunt cei doi măslini? :21. Recapitulare și definiție scurtă a explicațiilor :de mai înainte. :22. Ce este "dreapta" și ce este "stânga"? :23. Vechiul Testament, zice, fiind simbolul :făptuirii și al virtuții, face trupul să consimtă cu, mintea în :orice mișcare. Iar Noul Testament, dăruind contemplația și :cunoștința, luminează mintea, care se îndeletnicește cu ele în :chip tainic, cu darurile dumnezeiești. :24. Un înțeles particular al candelabrului, care se :referă la sufletul fiecăruia. :25. Ce este făclia? :26. Dumnezeu se face și se numește Tată după har :al acelora care au primit de bunăvoie nașterea curată în duh. :Aceștia, purtând asupra vieții lor pecetea lui Dumnezeu, :care i-a născut, pe care o arată prin virtuți, ca pe o față a :sufletului, îi face pe cei ce privesc la ei, să mărească pe :Dumnezeu prin schimbarea modurilor lor de purtare, :întrucât le oferă acelora spre imitare, viața proprie, ca pe o :pildă aleasă de virtute. Căci Dumnezeu nu trebuie, slăvit :numai cu cuvântul gol, ci prin faptele dreptății, care vestesc :cu mult mai mult decât cuvântul, majestatea dumnezeiească. :27. Ce trebuie să înțelegem că sunt cele șapte :candele? :28. Ce sunt pâlniile? :29. Ce sunt cei doi măslini? . :30. Vechiul Testament procură celui ce se :îndeletnicește cu cunoștința (gnosticului), modurile :virtuților, iar Noul îi hărăzește celui ce se îndeletnicește cu :activitatea, rațiunile cunoștinței adevărate. :31. Părții pasive a sufletului îi spune parte activă. :32. Cel ce arată cunoștința întrupată în activitate :și activitatea însuflețită de cunoștință, a descoperit modul :exact al adevăratei lucrări îndumnezeitoare. Iar cel ce are :numai pe una din acestea, despărțită de cealaltă, sau a făcut :din cunoștință o nălucire (fantezie) inconsistentă (fără :suport), sau din activitate un idol (o formă) fără suflet. Căci :cunoștința fără faptă nu se deosebește întru nimic de :nălucire, neavând fapta ca temelie; iar activitatea irațională e :tot una cu un idol (cu o formă) fără suflet, neavând :cunoștința care să o însuflețească. :33. Precum sufletul și trupul fac prin împreunare :pe om, la fel activitatea și contemplația dau prin unire o :singură înțelepciune cunoscătoare,566 iar Vechiul și Noul :Testament realizează o singură taină. :34. Legea naturală e la stânga, fiindcă se folosește :de simțire (de percepția simțurilor). Ea oferă Cuvântului :(rațiunii) modurile virtuților și face cunoștința lucrătoare. Iar :legea duhovnicească e la dreapta,fiindcă lucrează prin minte. :Ea amestecă în simțire (percepție) rațiunile duhovnicești din :lucruri și face activitatea rațională. :35. Providența s-a arătat în unirea ipostatică a :Cuvântului cu trupul, iar Judecata în faptul că a primit să :pătimească pentru noi cu trupul. Prin ele, adică prin unire și :patimă, s-a înfăptuit mântuirea tuturor.567 :36. Întruparea s-a făcut spre mântuirea firii create, :iar patimile spre răscumpărarea celor ținuți de moarte, din :pricina păcatului. :37. Taina întrupării, zice, depărtează însușirile :potrivnice firii de la firea omenească, iar pe cele conforme :firii le restaurează. :38. Providența și Judecata, întrupare și patima, lea :închipuit prin doi munți de aramă, din care țâșnesc cele :patru Evanghelii. :39. Prin țara de la miazănoapte a înțeles neamurile :care se aflau odinioară în rătăcirea neștiinței ca într-o țară a :întunericului, iar acum au ajuns în țara luminii, la cunoștința :adevărului, prin harul celor patru sfinte Evanghelii, ca :elemente nestricăcioase, fiind renăscuți după omul :dinlăuntru și mintal spre viața veșnică, prin credință. :40. Alt înțeles al celor patrulare. :41. Alt înțeles al măslinilor. :42. Contemplativului i se dezvăluie rațiunea :întrupării, realizată în temeiul Providenței, iar activul arată :în lucrare chipul patimilor Cuvântului, purtate în temeiul :Judecății. :43. Altă explicație a măslinilor. :44. Altă explicație a acelorași. :45. Altă explicație a acelorași. :46. Altă explicație a celor doi măslini. :47. Cel ce înțelege lumea văzută, contemplă pe :cea inteligibilă. Căci închipuindu-și cele inteligibile le :modelează prin simțire (le îmbracă în figuri prin simțuri) și :schematizează în minte rațiunile văzute. El strămută în fața :simțurilor în chip felurit ființa lumii spirituale și în fața :minții compoziția felurită a lumii sensibile. El înțelege :lumea sensibilă prin cea inteligibilă, transferând prin rațiuni :simțirea (conținutul simțirii) în minte, și pe cea inteligibilă :prin cea sensibilă, împletind mintea cu simțirea în vreme ce :contemplă figurile. :48. Altă explicație a acelorași. '''Sursa:' Wikipedia Legături externe * Why Do Some Menorahs Have 9 Arms and Others Have 7? Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism Categorie:Iudaism